Safe In Her Arms
by KLD kitkat
Summary: Was she defective? Was there something wrong with her? Did she do something wrong? Or was she just unwanted? She didn't know, but nevertheless, she had been forgotten in the ruins. That is, until her savior came. I don't own the cover image.


**I don't own anything in regards to Steven Universe. I hope you enjoy this one-shot, but I may continue it if I get enough reviews. This one-shot is inspired by artwork I've seen on Google and or DeviantArt. Enjoy!**

 **Safe In Her Arms**

They forgot her. Homeworld had _forgotten_ her.

The same terrible thought had been bouncing around in her head for a few days now.

Homeworld had cleared the Kindergarten for Gems that could prove useful. Or any Gem that they wanted. After Homeworld's defeat by a small rebellion, Homeworld Gems retreated, taking any Gems from the Kindergarten with them.

All except her.

Was she forgotten accidentally or purposely? Was she unwanted, or was she defective? She didn't know.

She was small, young, innocent. What was wrong with her?

She sat there in a body shaped hole in the wall. Her hole. The same one she had come out of.

The Kindergarten was empty of every single Gem, all but her. Homeworld had left their machines behind. She didn't really know what they did, or what they were for exactly, but she did know they were some type of drill. They didn't frighten her the slightest bit.

But one of her worst fears had come true. Being left behind, alone, forgotten.

Tears streamed down her face, dropping down and gently splashing onto her black pants. She hugged her knees to her chest and continued to cry. Her quiet sobs shook her body as she drew in uneasy breaths.

Suddenly, she could hear rocks being moved and skidding across the ground. Her flow of tears slowed at the noise. She sniffed, before realizing someone from Homeworld could be coming back for her!

The smallest hint of hope made her heart leap for joy. She peeked out of her hole, just in time to see a drill head crash into the ground.

Drawing in a sharp gasp of shock, she quickly hid back in her hole. Gems from Homeworld would never destroy their own machines! Unless…unless they were planning to destroy the Kindergarten! That would mean she would be destroyed, too!

She bit her lip. An empty and inactive Kindergarten was a useless one., and a Kindergarten like that was useless to Homeworld. And anything useless to Homeworld was destroyed! She cringed at the thought.

She then turned her head abruptly when she heard footsteps in front of her hole, followed by voices.

''Pearl, are you sure the Kindergarten is emptied?'' A voice asked. Wait, she thought. This wasn't a Homeworld Gem.

''Yes, Garnet, I'm sure.'' Another voice said. She guessed that was Pearl.

''Now we just have to destroy the drills, and then the Kindergarten so Homewrold can't restart it.'' Pearl added.

A pair of pale white legs with pink leg warmers, wearing blue shoes, appeared in front of her hole. She gasped, before crawling to the back of her hole. The pair of legs then moved. She let out a sigh of relief. However, a medium sized rock landed in front of her hole, only leaving a small crack for her to see out of.

''Wait…'' another voice cut in.

''Oh, uh, yes, Rose?'' Pearl asked.

''Garnet, can you move that rock?'' Rose requested.

She could hear a small whirl and see a small red burst of light. Then, two gauntlets grabbed either side of the rock that was blocking her hole. She pressed herself against the back of her hole, quietly whimpering. This was it. She was going to be shattered. Her bottom lip trembled.

The rock was lifted and thrown away, a loud crash echoing throughout the emptied Kindergarten.

Then, the bottom of a white dress appeared in front of her hole, rippling as the owner knelt down.

''Rose?'' Garnet asked.

''Here.'' Rose said, her face appearing so she could see it. She was stunning. Her lips were pink, as was her large, curly hair. She wore a white, sleeveless dress, with a golden star in the middle. In the middle of the star was a pink, circular gemstone.

The gem from the Kindergarten drew in a surprised gasp. She had been found, she had been caught, and she was going to be broken.

Rose held a hand out to the frightened Gem sitting in her hole. She shrunk back from the hand of the beautiful woman, burying her face in her knees as she hugged them to her chest.

Rose laughed, a smile gracing her lips. She moved her hand a bit closer to her. The Kindergarten Gem slowly looked up, eyes focused on Rose's hand, before they moved up to her face. Rose's eyes sparkled, seeming to beg her to accept her outstretched hand.

The Gem reached her hand out, unsurely and ever so slowly. When her hand was hovering above Rose's own, she hesitated, her hand tugging itself back a few inches.

But soon, she found her purple hand placing itself down on the other Gem's.

Rose's smile grew as she closed her hand upon the purple Gem's. She gently pulled her towards her, standing up. Before the smaller Gem could realize it, she was outside of her hole, on her feet.

She looked up at Rose, before looking at the two other Gems with her. One had strawberry blond hair that was held back behind her head in a pointed shape. Her purple pants extended three inches above her knees. She had a blue top with no sleeves and a transparent shawl over her top, complete with a Gem on her forehead.

' _She must be defective.'_ The purple Gem thought. _'Why is her Gem on her forehead? A Pearl's gem is supposed to be on her chest…'_

The Pearl almost instantly hid behind the other Gem with her.

''There's a Gem here?!'' She yelped. ''She probably evil!''

''I believe she is harmless.'' The other Gem said. She had black hair that stopped above her shoulders. She wore black pants with a red top with sleeves that hung around her arms. A soft edged lightning bolt was designed on her top, shaded a lighter red. A visor hid her eyes, while she had two red Gems, one on each of her palms.

' _Two Gems?'_ she thought. _'That's weird.'_

''Yes, as do I.'' Rose agreed.

The younger Gem averted her eyes to the ground, blushing. She sniffed, a small tear escaping her eye.

Pearl sighed. ''How do we know?''

Garnet turned to her. ''Do you trust us?''

''Yes.'' Pearl answered.

''Then trust us when we say she isn't evil.'' Garnet put a hand on her shoulder.

Rose looked down at the purple Gem, before kneeling down. Rose smiled as she wiped away the tears that had began to stream down her face.

The Gem shook her head, her short white hair swinging around her face.

''W-why…'' her lip quivered. ''Why are you doing this?''

Rose laughed, before picking the smaller Gem up and holding her out in front of her.

''All Gems are different.'' Rose answered. ''You aren't bad, you aren't defective. You're extraordinary.''

''But…'' she sniffed. ''Homeworld forgot me.''

Rose brought the Gem closer and hugged her. ''You aren't forgotten.''

The younger Gem looked up, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. ''Because you're here with us.''

The Gem smiled a little bit, her arms wrapping around Rose's neck while she buried her head in the crook of her neck. Rose closed her eyes and patted her back.

''So, if we are going to keep her, we need to know her name.'' Garnet stated.

''Of course.'' Rose said, looking down at the purple Gem expectantly.

The Gem looked up, then turned to see the other two Gems looking at her, one with a stoic expression while the other was rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

''Uh, my name is…'' she sighed, blushing. ''Amethyst.''

''Amethyst.'' Rose cradled her closer. ''A beautiful Gem.''

Amethyst blushed even more, but smiled up at Rose.

''Amethyst…'' Rose began. ''Welcome to Earth.''

Rose looked back at the other two Gems. Garnet was smiling, while Pearl was trying to.

''And…'' Rose continued. ''Welcome to the Crystal Gems.''

Amethyst sniffed, her Gem starting to glow as a sign of her happiness.

She had been found, and she wasn't alone. Her savior had come.

She smiled at the realization, giggling to herself.

She was now a Crystal Gem.

 **Alright then. Please comment and review. If I get enough reviews, I might do another chapter. KLD kitkat out!**


End file.
